18 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3468; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 3469; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:10 Warto kochać - odc. 67; serial TVP 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Eerie Indiana,czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - odc. 8; serial kraj prod.USA (1991) 08:35 Były sobie odkrycia - Pasteur i mikroorganizmy; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 09:05 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:35 Kodołamacze ; teleturniej 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 121; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - Euromoot 2007; magazyn 11:10 Łowcy Przygód - Małpi Gaj; program dla dzieci 11:55 Na piętrach Babiej Góry; film dokumentalny 12:45 Budzimy do życia - Olimpia; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Zwierzęta świata - Łowcy małp cz.1/2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2004) 13:40 07 zgłoś się - odc. 17/21 - Ślad rękawiczki; serial TVP 14:55 Śmiechu warte - odc. 586; program rozrywkowy 15:25 Sąsiedzi - Głupi zwyczaj; serial komediowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3470; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3471; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Opole 2007 na bis - Lady Pank; koncert 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Życie za życie; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Kopalania złota; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Za wszelką cenę; dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2004) 22:35 Męska rzecz... Gliny; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong (1999) 00:25 Kojak - Ryzykowna gra; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 01:15 Kojak - Królowa Cyganów; serial kraj prod.USA (1974) 02:05 Kino nocnych marków - Ucieczka z Zahrainu; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1962) 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 25 Latający kozioł 07:15 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 15/21 Kosztowny drobiazg, czyli rewizyta; serial TVP 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:45 i Pogoda: 9:20, 10:50 10:55 W sercu dżungli - Leśne potwory- odc.2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Syn Gwiazdy Porannej cz.1/2; western kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:25 Święta wojna - Chłopak do wzięcia ; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 870 Niebezpieczne związki posła Biernackeigo; telenowela TVP 15:05 Impresje Artystyczne Ciechocinek 2007 - "Serce za uśmiech" 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 292 Po znajomości; serial TVP 16:55 Duże dzieci; talk-show 17:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Europa da się lubić - Euro 2012 20:05 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2007 (3) 21:00 Mocne Kino - Sekta 3; horror kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 22:45 Słowo na niedzielę 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Serce Ameryki; dramat kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:25 Miasteczko Twin Peaks odc.16/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:10 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (486) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 06:45 Jesteśmy (206) 07:15 Sonic X (43) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 2004 07:45 Tutenstein (8) - serial animowany, USA 2006 08:15 Cudowne lata (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987 08:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (103) - serial komediowy, USA 2004 09:15 Się kręci (20) - rozrywka 09:45 Łowcy skarbów (8) - serial przygodowy, Kanada/Niemcy/USA 1999 10:45 Wielka ucieczka małego słonia - film przygodowy, USA 1995 12:45 Czarodziejki (62) - serial fantastyczny, USA 2000 13:45 Kulisy F1 z Robertem Kubicą - formuła 1 14:45 Prawo do życia, prawo do śmierci - western, Hiszpania/Francja/Włochy 1972 17:00 Polska Niemcy - siatkówka 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza (61) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20:00 Goście, goście II - komedia, Francja 1998 tylko dla dorosłych 21:55 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:35 Zmęczenie materiału - film obyczajowy, USA 1999 01:05 Raising Arizona - komedia, USA 1987 02:55 Dziewczyny w bikini (416) - quiz tylko dla dorosłych 03:55 Nocne randki (150) - rozrywka tylko dla dorosłych 04:40 TV market 05:00 Music Spot (124) - rozrywka TVN 06:50 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 07:15 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 07:40 Zorro - serial animowany, Irlandia 1997 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Nigella gryzie 11:25 Projekt plaża 11:55 Superniania - reality show 12:55 Na Wspólnej (794) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:20 Na Wspólnej (795) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 13:45 Na Wspólnej (796) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:10 Strażnik z Red Rock - western, USA 2001 15:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 16:30 Taniec z gwiazdami 5 - rozrywka 18:00 Szymon Majewski Show - rozrywka 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania 3 (40) - serial komediowy, Polska 2006 20:35 Billy Elliot - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania/Francja 2000 22:50 Kryminalni 6 (72) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 23:55 Kryminalni 6 (73) - serial kryminalny, Polska 2007 tylko dla dorosłych 01:00 Czynnik kontroli - thriller, USA 2003 tylko dla dorosłych 02:45 Telesklep 03:35 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 05:40 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:10 Telesklep 08:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 09:05 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 11:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 12:35 Triumf odwagi - film przygodowy 14:30 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:05 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 16:15 Sopot Festival 2007: Koncert na molo - koncert 17:10 Pechowi szczęściarze - komedia 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Obywatele prezydenci - komedia 22:15 Ucieczka gangstera - dramat sensacyjny 00:45 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny 01:45 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:10 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 07:00 Kolarstwo - Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich; Memoriał Henryka Łasaka 07:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 10:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Rzeszowski 10:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 12:05 Zasady gry (9) - serial komediowy 12:30 Selekcjoner - film obyczajowy 14:35 Dharma i Greg (11) - serial komediowy 15:00 Siatkówka plażowa - Mistrzostwa Polski - Turniej półfinałowy mężczyzn w Niechorzu 17:15 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 17:55 Kobiety za kierownicą - film dokumentalny 19:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 20:00 Zabaweczki - komedia fantasy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki: Grzegorz Halama i Mirosław Baka - talk-show 23:30 Chcę być piękna (12) - reality show 00:35 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 01:05 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01:35 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk-show 02:25 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 03:20 Magazyn żużlowy 03:45 Kolarstwo - Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich; Memoriał Henryka Łasaka 04:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:30 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:35 Pogoda 07:40 Telezakupy 09:45 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 10:15 Pogoda 10:20 Książę Argai - serial animowany 10:45 Książę Argai - serial animowany 11:15 Waleczne serca - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 Strongman International Strongest Man Cup w Nowym Targu 13:15 Ja nie mówić po angielski - komedia 15:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa' Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 16:05 Pogoda 16:15 Ojciec mojej córki - komedia 18:00 Gorąca czekolada - komedia 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Fatalne pchnięcie - film sensacyjny 21:55 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 22:10 Pogoda 22:20 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:20 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 00:25 Prowokacja zmysłów - film erotyczny 03:10 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 41; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 43; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 857* - Nagroda; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 858* - Noc świra; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:40 Święta wojna - (264) Hanys dance; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Trzecia część mocy kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Polska na lato - Kielecczyzna na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Gorlicki smak (60); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Folkogranie - Tercja Pikardyjska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 M jak miłość - odc. 484; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Basia z Podlasia; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.7; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Duże dzieci - 41; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dziurka w dziurce; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Nie tylko o... Mazowszu w Izraelu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Know-How, Power i Deal; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Żaglowce świata; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 XIII Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2007 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Lokis. Rękopis profesora Wittembacha.; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Józef Duriasz, Edmund Fetting, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zofia Mrozowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 485; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek - odc. 13 - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Święta wojna - (264) Hanys dance; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Żaglowce świata; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Joanna Ledóchowska i Jan Ledóchowski ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 74; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Gorlicki smak (60); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Lokis. Rękopis profesora Wittembacha.; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Józef Duriasz, Edmund Fetting, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Zofia Mrozowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:35 Port spełnionych marzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP 3 Regionalna 06:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 39; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:42 Niepokonani - Andrzej Zieliński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:54 Niepokonani - Agata Kopeć - Romik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:07 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kondycja ludzka - Równowaga, odc. 2 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:17 Niepokonani - Agata Kopeć - Romik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 72; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Granice - Rosja - Chiny. Nad brzegami Amuru (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 22:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Kondycja ludzka - Równowaga, odc. 2 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 5 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Kurier; STEREO 01:09 Pogoda; STEREO 01:13 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:01 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 39; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:42 Niepokonani - Andrzej Zieliński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:54 Niepokonani - Agata Kopeć - Romik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:07 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Qltura - QLTURA 18.08.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika Warszawska - powt. na 18.08 i; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Kondycja ludzka - Równowaga, odc. 2 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:49 Pogoda; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Nawigator; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:17 Niepokonani - Agata Kopeć - Romik; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 72; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Granice - Rosja - Chiny. Nad brzegami Amuru (Frontieres); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda; STEREO 15:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 16.08.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:02 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 10.06.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:14 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.08.2007 - 1; STEREO 18:30 W wielkim świecie - W wielkim świecie - odc. 104; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:42 Miasto w komie - Miasto w komie odc 9; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Qltura - QLTURA 18.08.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Biblioteka Narodowa cz2 - prem 28.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 Trójka w kosmosie - KABARETOWA SCENA PRZYJACIÓŁ prem. 16.06.; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:51 Wędrownik Mazowiecki - odc. 3; STEREO 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:58 Pogoda; STEREO 21:04 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe - (18.08.2007 - 2; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Kuźnia talentów - Kuźnia talentów em. 19.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 22:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:22 Kondycja ludzka - Równowaga, odc. 2 (The Human Condition); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:52 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Ekscentrycy - II - odc. 5 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Kurier; STEREO 01:09 Pogoda; STEREO 01:13 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 09:05 "Giselle" Matsa Eka (Mats Ek's Giselle); balet kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:Mans Reutersward; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks (Moloko - The Eleven Thousands Clicks); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Do Potomnego; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Hurricane Festival 2005 - Cypress Hill (Cypress Hill); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Sen nocy letniej; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Ed Fraiman; wyk.:Imelda Staunton, Bill Paterson, Sharon Small, Lennie James, Johny Vegas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Klasyka filmowa - Drzewo pragnień; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1977); reż.:Tengiz Abuladze; wyk.:Sofiko Chiaureli, Giorgi Khobua, Erosi Mandjgaladze, Lika Kavjaradze, Givi Berikashvili, Soso Dzhachviliani, Otar Megvinetukhutsesi, Ramaz Chkhikvadze, Djemal Gaganidze, Zaza Kolelishvili; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Dziewce z ciortem; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - Azja Południowa cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Kiniarze z Kalkuty; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - Azja Południowa cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dobre małżeństwo zaczyna się od łez (Every Good Marriage Begins with Tears); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:50 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - Azja Południowa cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Nang Nak; dramat kraj prod.TAJLANDIA (1999); reż.:Nonzee Nimibutr; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Z bombą na rękach; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Carey Schonegevel; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Strefa - Stereototal w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Tlen; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Strefa - Komix - GLINNO 6; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 KFPP Opole - '89 - Róże Europy; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Szklane serce; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1976); reż.:Werner Herzog; wyk.:Josef Bierblicher, Stefan Guttler, Clemens Scheitz, Volker Prechtel, Sepp Muller, Sonja Skiba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Łódź Alternatywna - Cool Kids of Death; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 8 Dzięki ci, Żelazny Kanclerzu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Kulisy III RP - Czas przesileń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Z archiwum IPN - Zaporczycy; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Siła bezsilnych - Zabić studenta; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kontrowersje - Hiszpania w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Zanim strzelę do robotnika; program historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kulisy III RP - Pierwsze wybory prezydenckie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Z archiwum IPN - Orlik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 06:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - KRLD - Anglia; STEREO 08:50 Z archiwum TVP - Dariusz Gęsior; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Brazylia - Nowa Zelandia ; STEREO 11:50 Z archiwum TVP - Ernest Pohl; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Władysław Komar; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Międzynarodowy Mityng Lekkoatletyczny im. W. Komara i T. Ślusarskiego; STEREO 13:00 Superpuchar Hiszpanii w piłce nożnej - Sevilla FC - Real Madryt; STEREO 14:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - KRLD - Anglia; STEREO 16:40 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 17 - Brazylia - Nowa Zelandia ; STEREO 18:30 Puchar UEFA - kwalifikacje Dnipro Dniepropietrowski - Bełchatow; STEREO 20:20 Golf Pro Tour - Trójmiasto; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Droga do Pekinu ; magazyn sportowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Żużel - Indywidualne Mistrzostwa Polski - Wrocław 2007; STEREO 00:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Niemcy - Słowacja 09:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Serbia - Wielka Brytania 11:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Holandia 13:40 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Serbia - Słowacja 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Polska - Niemcy 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - mecz Holandia - Wielka Brytania 20:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Huberta Wagnera - studio 21:00 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji IBF w Berlinie - waga średnia Arthur Abraham - Khoren Gevor 00:00 Rugby - mecz Walia - Argentyna TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Rower - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby - magazyn 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Do celu - magazyn 09:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 84 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Domowi konstruktorzy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 13/15 15:30 Wyspiarze za kółkiem - najgorsi kierowcy w Wielkiej Brytanii - program rozrywkowy odc. 14/15 16:00 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny odc. 84 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 3 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 13/15 20:00 Policyjne taśmy - magazyn policyjny odc. 14/15 20:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 21:00 Gadżet 2 - laboratorium - magazyn 21:30 Złota rączka - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Siła ognia: Strategiczny potencjał lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Prawdziwe maszyny: Buldożery - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Rentgen 2.0 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Alicja w krainie prawa - serial obyczajowy odc. 25 Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:30 Sherlock Holmes: Pracownia fotografa - film kryminalny reż. Paul Marcus, wyk. Charles Edwards, Claire Harman, Henry Goodman, Paul McNeilly Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 11:50 W kuchni z Jamiem: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:50 Film, jakiego nie było - film dokumentalny wyk. Charles Laughton, Robert Graves, Josef von Sternberg, Merle Oberon USA 1965 14:20 Ja, Klaudiusz: Dotknięcie zbrodni - serial historyczny odc. 1 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 16:30 Tajemnica puszczy - film przygodowy reż. Andrzej Barszczyński, wyk. Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Karolina Lutczyn, Rafał Zwierz, Ryszard Kotys Polska 1990 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 19:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 20:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Falcon Beach - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Anioł stróż - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 00:30 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 3 USA 2003 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:50 Zdrowy puls: Szczepienia ochronne i stwardnienie rozsiane - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 08:25 Dania w pół godziny: Piknik - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 08:50 Delia na lato: Wakacje w domu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 09:20 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 09:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 09:55 Na słodko 2: Jogurt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 35 10:20 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:50 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 11:20 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór absolwentek - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 23 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Reshma Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 12:10 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Tajlandia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:45 Nagi szef: Urodzinowy grill - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 13:15 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Spotkanie z historią - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 13:45 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 14:10 Słoneczne smaki Sophie: Wybrzeże Amalfi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:45 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 29 15:55 Moja restauracja górą - reality show odc. 30 16:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 17:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Słodka chwila zapomnienia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 17:40 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 18:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 13 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Wairarapa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5/26 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Polenta u babci - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Turcji - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:30 Lody: Niekończąca się przyjemność - film dokumentalny reż. Susan Gray, wyk. Włochy 2005 21:30 Jamie w domu: Fasola - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 22:00 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 Wlk. Brytania 1993 22:30 Historie kuchenne - komediodramat reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Reine Brynolfsson, Joachim Calmeyer, Tomas Norström, Bjorn Floberg Norwegia/ Szwecja 2003 00:05 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Reshma Martin - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:35 Lody: Niekończąca się przyjemność - film dokumentalny reż. Susan Gray, wyk. Włochy 2005 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 02:00 Bosonoga Contessa: Słodka chwila zapomnienia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 02:25 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wieczór absolwentek - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 23 02:50 Para w kuchni: Na zimno i na gorąco - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 03:20 Słodki drań: PRL - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 03:50 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:15 Bosonoga Contessa: Słodka chwila zapomnienia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 72 Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:25 Cudowne dziecko - film obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Rusty Jedwab, Eduard Garson, Daria Trafankowska, Mariusz Benoit Polska/ Kanada 1987 09:05 Karol - Papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - film biograficzny reż. Giacomo Battiato, wyk. Piotr Adamczyk, Dariusz Kwaśnik, Michele Placido, Małgorzata Bela Włochy/Polska/Kanada 2006 11:35 List miłosny - komedia obyczajowa reż. Peter Chan, wyk. Kate Capshaw, Gloria Stuart, Ellen DeGeneres, Blythe Danner USA 1999 13:05 Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 14:05 Premiera Tajniki przyrody V - serial dokumentalny odc. 65 Japonia 2005 14:35 Jak w niebie - komedia romantyczna reż. Mark Waters, wyk. Reese Witherspoon, Mark Ruffalo, Donal Logue, Dina Spybey USA 2005 16:15 Drużyna specjalnej troski - komedia reż. Richard Linklater, wyk. Billy Bob Thornton, Greg Kinnear, Marcia Gay Harden, Sammi Kane Kraft USA 2005 18:10 Rodzinny dom wariatów - komediodramat reż. Thomas Bezucha, wyk. Sarah Jessica Parker, Dermot Mulroney, Diane Keaton, Claire Danes Wlk. Brytania 2004 20:00 Elton John - The Red Piano w Las Vegas - koncert 20:50 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 22:20 Wieczór specjalny: Maski miłości. Premiera Za ile mnie pokochasz? - komediodramat reż. Bertrand Blier, wyk. Monica Bellucci, Bernard Campan, Gérard Depardieu, Jean-Pierre Darroussin Włochy/Francja 2005 00:00 Premiera Rozpustnik - dramat biograficzny reż. Laurence Dunmore, wyk. Johnny Depp, John Malkovich, Samantha Morton, Rupert Friend Wlk. Brytania 2005 02:00 Get Rich or Die Tryin - dramat biograficzny reż. Jim Sheridan, wyk. 50 Cent, Joy Bryant, Terrence Howard, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje USA 2005 03:55 Najemnik - film sensacyjny reż. Don E. FauntLeRoy, wyk. Steven Seagal, Luke Goss, Adrian Galley, Jacqueline Lord USA/Aruba 2006 05:30 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy Canal + Film 07:00 Winchester '73 - western reż. Anthony Mann, wyk. James Stewart, Stephen McNally, Will Geer, Shelley Winters USA 1950 08:35 Nie w naszym imieniu - film dokumentalny reż. Philippe Borrel, wyk. Francja 2006 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 13 USA 2006 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Detektyw Monk V: Monk idzie do szpitala - serial kryminalny odc. 15 USA 2002 10:55 King Kong - film przygodowy reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Naomi Watts, Jack Black, Adrien Brody, Thomas Kretschmann Nowa Zelandia/USA 2005 14:00 Jak zostać gwiazdą - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Dennis Quaid, Mandy Moore, Willem Dafoe USA 2006 15:45 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 16:15 Plan doskonały - thriller reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Christopher Plummer USA 2006 18:20 Deser Marcel! - film krótkometrażowy 18:30 Tajemnice oceanu - film dokumentalny reż. Andy Byatt, Alastair Fothergill, wyk. Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy 2003 20:00 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 21:35 Emilia - komedia reż. Piotr Matwiejczyk, wyk. Aleksandra Ząb, Arkadiusz Jakubik, Grzegorz Halama, Jan Machulski Polska 2005 23:00 Nagi instynkt 2 - thriller erotyczny reż. Michael Caton-Jones, wyk. Sharon Stone, David Morrissey, David Thewlis, Stan Collymore USA/Niemcy 2006 01:00 Świetlik - dramat obyczajowy reż. Phil Morrison, wyk. Embeth Davidtz, Alessandro Nivola, David Kuhn, Alicia Van Couvering USA 2005 02:45 Rozpustnik - dramat biograficzny reż. Laurence Dunmore, wyk. Johnny Depp, John Malkovich, Samantha Morton, Rupert Friend Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:40 Deser Miłość do robali - film krótkometrażowy 05:15 Port lotniczy '75 - film katastroficzny reż. Jack Smight, wyk. Charlton Heston, Karen Black, George Kennedy, Efrem Zimbalist Jr. USA 1975 Canal + Sport 06:05 Życie w realu światów wirtualnych - film dokumentalny reż. Frederick Brunnquell, wyk. Francja 2006 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Ruch Chorzów 10:15 Piłka nożna Premiership - magazyn ligi angielskiej 11:00 Piłka nożna Ligue 1 - magazyn ligi francuskiej 11:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:00 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 13:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 13:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Górnik Zabrze - Ruch Chorzów 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Arsenal Londyn 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz FC Sochaux - AS Monaco 19:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 20:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Lech Poznań 22:10 1 na 1: Marcin Kowalczyk - magazyn sportowy 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Blackburn Rovers - Arsenal Londyn 02:00 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 03:30 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 04:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 04:45 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Zagłębie Lubin - Lech Poznań HBO 06:30 Przygoda Felicity - film familijny reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Shailene Woodley, Marcia Gay Harden, Robinne Fanfair, David Gardner USA 2005 08:00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 08:35 Aryjska para - dramat wojenny reż. John Daly, wyk. Martin Landau, Christopher Fulford, Judy Parfitt, Andrzej Szenajch Polska/USA/Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:30 Percy, Buffalo Bill i ja - film familijny reż. Anders Gustafsson, wyk. Hampus Nyström, Daniel Bragderyd, Börje Ahlstedt, Niklas Hjulström Szwecja 2005 11:55 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 13:30 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 15:15 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 15:40 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 17:05 Piękne mleczarki - film familijny reż. Francine McDougall, wyk. Alyson Michalka, Amanda Michalka, Jack Coleman, Michael Trevino USA 2006 18:35 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 20:10 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 22:00 Bez cenzury Drag Kings w trasie - film dokumentalny reż. Sonia Slutsky, wyk. Johnny Kat USA/Kanada 2004 22:50 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 00:20 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio - film animowany reż. Satoshi Kon, wyk. Japonia 2003 01:50 Summer G - dramat obyczajowy reż. Christopher Scott Cherot, wyk. Richard T. Jones, Blair Underwood, Chenoa Maxwell, Andre Royo USA 2002 03:25 Samotny Jim - komedia obyczajowa reż. Steve Buscemi, wyk. Casey Affleck, Liv Tyler, Mary Kay Place, Seymour Cassel USA 2005 04:55 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości - film animowany reż. Daniel Robichaud, wyk. Francja/Hiszpania/Kanada 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 08:25 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 09:55 Infolinia - film obyczajowy reż. Roger Christian, wyk. Nick Moran, Koel Purie, Vijay Raaz, Gulshan Grover Indie 2004 11:35 Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna reż. Donald Petrie, wyk. Sandra Bullock, Benjamin Bratt, Michael Caine, Candice Bergen USA 2000 13:25 Lassie - film familijny reż. Charles Sturridge, wyk. Samantha Morton, Peter O'Toole, Hester Odgers, Gerry O'Brien Francja/USA/Irlandia 2005 15:05 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 16:30 Coldplay - koncert 17:30 Droga sławy - dramat obyczajowy reż. James Gartner, wyk. Josh Lucas, Derek Luke, Austin Nichols, Jon Voight USA 2006 19:25 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 21:00 Casshern - film SF reż. Kazuaki Kiriya, wyk. Yusuke Iseya, Kumiko Aso, Akira Terao, Kanako Higuchi Japonia 2004 23:25 Morderstwo w bazie Presidio - film kryminalny reż. John Fasano, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Victoria Pratt, Martin Cummins, Eugene Clark USA 2005 00:50 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3 USA 2005 01:40 Walka żywiołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Noah Baumbach, wyk. Owen Kline, Jeff Daniels, Laura Linney, Jesse Eisenberg USA 2005 03:00 Kruk 4 - horror reż. Lance Mungia, wyk. Edward Furlong, David Boreanaz, Yuji Okumoto, Marcus Chong USA 2005 04:35 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Klaus Härö, wyk. Topi Majaniemi, Maria Lundqvist, Marjaana Maijala, Michael Nyqvist Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 11:30 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 13:00 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 15:00 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 16:30 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 18:05 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. John Travolta, Uma Thurman, Vince Vaughn, Cedric the Entertainer USA 2005 20:05 Straszny film 4 - horror komediowy reż. David Zucker, wyk. Anna Faris, Regina Hall, Craig Bierko, Simon Rex USA 2006 21:30 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 100 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2006 22:25 Druga połowa - komedia reż. Marlowe Fawcett, Richard Nockles, wyk. Gillian Kearney, Vinnie Jones, Danny Dyer, George Calil Wlk. Brytania 2005 00:05 Charlie i fabryka czekolady - komedia przygodowa reż. Tim Burton, wyk. Johnny Depp, Freddie Highmore, Helena Bonham Carter, David Kelly USA 2005 02:00 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 100 02:35 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 10 USA 2006 Cinemax 06:00 Dni niebios - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard Gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz USA 1978 07:35 Star Trek II: Gniew Khana - film SF reż. Nicholas Meyer, wyk. William Shatner, Ricardo Montalban, DeForest Kelley, Kirstie Alley USA 1982 09:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Sharon Waxman, Patrick Goldstein - magazyn filmowy 09:55 Brzemię przeszłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Piergiorgio Gay, wyk. Sergio Rubini, Bruno Ganz, Sandra Ceccarelli, Mariangela D'Abbraccio Włochy 2002 11:35 Syreny - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Cher, Bob Hoskins, Winona Ryder, Christina Ricci USA 1990 13:25 Bunt na okręcie: Proces - dramat wojenny reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Eric Bogosian, Jeff Daniels, Brad Davis, Peter Gallagher USA 1988 15:05 Facet z ogłoszenia - komedia romantyczna reż. Gary David Goldberg, wyk. Diane Lane, John Cusack, Elizabeth Perkins, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 16:45 Poławiacz pereł - dramat obyczajowy reż. Sidney King, wyk. Joey Honsa, Amy Jean Johnson, Maddie Abshire, Brian Boland USA 2004 18:20 Dni niebios - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Richard Gere, Brooke Adams, Sam Shepard, Linda Manz USA 1978 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Zorza polarna - dramat obyczajowy reż. James C.E. Burke, wyk. Joshua Jackson, Juliette Lewis, Donald Sutherland, Louise Fletcher USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Zakazany owoc Dom mrocznych żądz - horror komediowy reż. Kenneth J. Hall, wyk. Mary Woronov, Janet Tracy Keijser, Shawn Savage, Stephanie Leighs USA 2004 23:30 Blues Brothers - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Landis, wyk. John Belushi, Dan Aykroyd, James Brown, Cab Calloway, Ray Charles, Aretha Franklin, Steve Cropper USA 1980 01:40 Shackles - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles Winkler, wyk. D.L. Hughley, Jose Pablo Cantillo, Daniel Louis Rivas, Barry Shabaka Henley USA 2005 03:35 Czarna komedia - film obyczajowy reż. Reggie Rock Bythewood, wyk. Nicole Ari Parker, Isaiah Washington, Vicellous Reon Shannon, Malinda Williams USA 2000 05:20 W blasku Hollywood: Jodie Foster - serial dokumentalny Cinemax 2 06:00 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 07:50 Piękna i drań - dramat obyczajowy reż. Dome Karukoski, wyk. Pamela Tola, Samuli Vauramo, Joonas Saartamo, Eero Milonoff Finlandia 2005 09:30 Pulpety - komedia reż. Ivan Reitman, wyk. Bill Murray, Chris Makepeace, Harvey Atkin, Kate Lynch USA/Kanada 1979 11:05 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Pojedynek - dramat kostiumowy reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Keith Carradine, Harvey Keitel, Albert Finney, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania 1977 13:10 Wspólny puls - dramat obyczajowy reż. Su Rynard, wyk. Mimi Kuzyk, Peter Stebbings, Kristin Booth, Ariel Waller Kanada 2006 14:35 Zmień kapelusz - komedia obyczajowa reż. Joan Micklin Silver, wyk. Amy Irving, Peter Riegert, Reizl Bozyk, Jeroen Krabbé USA 1988 16:10 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Peter Bogdanovich - magazyn filmowy 16:35 Moje życie to film - komedia romantyczna reż. Brad T. Gottfred, wyk. Jeremy Sisto, Dina Meyer, Peter Stormare, Brian J. White USA 2003 18:05 Niech żyje życie! - komedia SF reż. Claude Lelouche, wyk. Charlotte Rampling, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Louis Trintignant, Evelyne Bouix, Charles Aznavour, Anouk Aimée, Laurent Malet, Tanya Lopert, Raymond Pellegrin, Charles Gérard Francja 1984 20:00 Metoda Grönholma - thriller reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Carmelo Gómez, Natalia Verbeke, Eduardo Noriega, Najwa Nimri Argentyna/Hiszpania/Włochy 2005 22:00 Pojedynek - dramat kostiumowy reż. Ridley Scott, wyk. Keith Carradine, Harvey Keitel, Albert Finney, Edward Fox Wlk. Brytania 1977 23:40 Marksman - film sensacyjny reż. Marcus Adams, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Emma Samms, William Hope, Anthony Warren USA/Rumunia 2005 01:15 Byki z Durham - komedia reż. Ron Shelton, wyk. Kevin Costner, Susan Sarandon, Tim Robbins, Trey Wilson USA 1988 03:00 Barwy - dramat kryminalny reż. Dennis Hopper, wyk. Robert Duvall, Sean Penn, Maria Conchita Alonso, Randy Brooks USA 1988 05:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Sigourney Weaver - magazyn filmowy 05:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 2: Sherry Lansing - magazyn filmowy Ale kino! 08:00 Miejsce na górze - melodramat reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Simone Signoret, Laurence Harvey, Heather Sears, Donald Wolfit Wlk. Brytania 1959 10:05 Wbrew regułom - dramat psychologiczny reż. Lasse Hallström, wyk. Tobey Maguire, Michael Caine, Charlize Theron, Kate Nelligan USA 1999 12:15 ostatni seans Po kłębku do nitki - komedia kryminalna reż. Thom Eberhardt, wyk. Michael Caine, Ben Kingsley, Jeffrey Jones, Lysette Anthony USA 1988 14:10 ostatni seans 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 15:45 ale krótkie! Klasyczne animacje - filmy krótkometrażowe 16:20 Dzień bez Meksykanów - komedia SF reż. Sergio Arau, wyk. Caroline Aaron, Tony Abatemarco, Melinda R. Allen, Frankie Jay Allison USA/Meksyk/Hiszpania 2004 18:10 ostatni seans Wożąc panią Daisy - komediodramat reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Jessica Tandy, Morgan Freeman, Dan Aykroyd, Patti LuPone USA 1989 20:00 Wersja Browninga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Albert Finney, Greta Scacchi, Matthew Modine, Julian Sands Wlk. Brytania 1994 21:45 Odważny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Johnny Depp, wyk. Johnny Depp, Marlon Brando, Elpidia Carrillo, Marshall Bell USA 1997 23:55 ostatni seans Frantic - thriller reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Harrison Ford, Emmanuelle Seigner, Betty Buckley, Alexandra Stewart USA 1988 02:00 Impuls - thriller SF reż. Graham Baker, wyk. Meg Tilly, Tim Matheson, Bill Paxton, Hume Cronyn USA 1984 03:30 W ciemności - film krótkometrażowy Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Leon kameleon - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Rena - dramat sensacyjny reż. Michał Waszyński, wyk. Stanisława Angel-Engelówna, Loda Niemirzanka, Tekla Trapszo, Kazimierz Junosza-Stępowski Polska 1938 11:00 W obiektywie 11:05 W obiektywie Urząd - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kreczmar, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1969 12:35 W obiektywie Spacerek staromiejski - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1958 13:10 W obiektywie Korytarze sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1960 13:15 W obiektywie Jubileuszowy - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Polska 1967 13:40 W obiektywie 8 minut bez polityki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Weychert, wyk. Polska 1957 13:55 Rodzina do kina 14:00 Rodzina do kina Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Opaliński Polska 1959 15:25 Rodzina do kina Spóźniona podróż - etiuda filmowa reż. Wojciech Żogała, wyk. Danuta Szaflarska, Jerzy Nowak, Aleksander Bednarz, Roman Pietrzyk Polska 1996 16:00 Po prostu Cybulski 16:25 Po prostu Cybulski Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski Polska 1964 18:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka 18:10 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Wypowiedź: Jerzy Kawalerowicz, Lucyna Winnicka 18:30 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lucyna Winnicka Gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Lucyna Winnicka, Gustaw Holoubek, Jan Machulski, Helena Bystrzanowska Polska 1968 20:10 Seans sensacji 20:15 Seans sensacji Ostatni świadek - film sensacyjny reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Maja Wodecka, Artur Młodnicki, Janusz Bylczyński Polska 1969 22:00 Seans sensacji Opowieść o ołtarzu mariackim - film dokumentalny reż. Sergiusz Sprudin, wyk. Polska 1958 22:30 Seans sensacji Godzina 11.15 - film dokumentalny reż. Ludwik Perski, wyk. Polska 1971 23:05 KinOFFteka - Defekt masy 23:10 KinOFFteka - Defekt masy Q 2 - etiuda filmowa reż. Cyprian Demianiuk, wyk. Cyprian Demianiuk, Adam Torbus, Michał Zakrocki Polska 2007 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda 23:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Kanał - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz Polska 1957 01:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Andrzej Wajda Powstańcze kamery - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Soroczyński, wyk. Polska 1994 02:00 Po prostu Cybulski 02:15 Po prostu Cybulski Giuseppe w Warszawie - komedia wojenna reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Elżbieta Czyżewska, Antonio Cifariello, Zbigniew Cybulski, Jarema Stępowski Polska 1964 03:55 Po prostu Cybulski Kabaret - film animowany Hallmark Channel 06:00 Wędrówki w czasie - film SF reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Elisha Cuthbert, Gabrielle Boni, Matthew Harbour Kanada 1999 08:00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jack Wagner, Christine Elise, Ernie Hudson, Mark Lee USA/ Australia 2000 10:00 Temptations - dramat biograficzny odc. 1/2 reż. Allan Arkush, wyk. Christian Payton, D.B. Woodside, Terron Brooks, Charles Malik Whitfield USA 1998 12:00 Najdłuższy lot - thriller reż. Armand Mastroianni, wyk. Jack Wagner, Christine Elise, Ernie Hudson, Mark Lee USA/ Australia 2000 14:00 Poskromienie złośnicy - komedia reż. David Richards, wyk. Shirley Henderson, David Mitchell, Simon Chandler, Jaime Murray Wlk. Brytania 2005 16:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial sensacyjny Wlk. Brytania 1999 20:00 Tajemnicza kobieta: Wizja zabójstwa - film kryminalny reż. Kellie Martin, wyk. Kellie Martin, Georg Stanford Brown, Nina Siemaszko, Casey Sander USA 2005 22:00 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Leonor Varela, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves USA 1999 00:00 Życie i pasje Ayn Rand - film biograficzny reż. Christopher Menaul, wyk. Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda USA 1998 02:00 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 1/2 reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Leonor Varela, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves USA 1999 04:00 Wędrówki w czasie - film SF reż. Jim Kaufman, wyk. Timothy Busfield, Elisha Cuthbert, Gabrielle Boni, Matthew Harbour Kanada 1999 Comedy Central 07:00 Cybill - serial odc. 418 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:25 Cybill - serial odc. 419 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 07:50 Cybill - serial odc. 420 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:15 Cybill - serial odc. 421 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 08:40 Cybill - serial odc. 422 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 09:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 311 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 09:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 312 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 525 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 101 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 102 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 103 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 11:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 104 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 504 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 505 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:55 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 506 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 13:20 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 313 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:45 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 314 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 315 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 507 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 508 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:30 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 507 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 15:55 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 508 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:20 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 509 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:45 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 510 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:10 Moja Rodzinka - serial odc. 511 reż. Dewi Humphreys, Jay Sandrich, Wlk. Brytania 2000 17:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 115 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 17:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 116 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 115 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 18:35 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 116 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 19:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 109 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 110 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:45 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 111 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:05 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 112 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:25 Eko-jaja - komedia reż. Jason Bloom, wyk. Jeremy Jordan, Roger Clinton, Rose McGowan, Joey Lauren Adams, Patricia Hearst, Henry Gibson, William Atherton, Dara Tomanovich, Denise Dowse, Kylie Minogue, Pauly Shore, Stephen Baldwin, Rene L. More USA 1996 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 303 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:30 South Park - serial animowany odc. 304 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 408 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 501 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 502 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 503 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 00:30 Łowcy faktów - serial odc. 103 USA 2006 01:00 Trafiony-zatopiony - program rozrywkowy odc. 107 01:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 108 02:15 Frasier - serial odc. 310 USA 1999 02:40 Frasier - serial odc. 311 USA 1999 03:05 Frasier - serial odc. 312 USA 1999 03:30 Frasier - serial odc. 313 USA 1999 AXN 07:15 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 08:10 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 09:05 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 10:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 USA/Kanada 2001 10:55 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 11:50 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 19 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 12:45 Zagadki z przeszłości 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 20 Francja/Niemcy/Kanada/USA 1999 13:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 7 USA 2002 14:35 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 2002 15:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 2002 16:20 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 17:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 1 USA 2004 18:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 2 USA 2004 19:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 3 USA 2004 20:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 4 USA 2004 21:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 5 USA 2004 22:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 6 USA 2004 23:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 7 USA 2004 00:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 8 USA 2004 01:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 9 USA 2004 02:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 10 USA 2004 03:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 11 USA 2004 04:20 Lost: Zagubieni 2 - serial przygodowy odc. 12 USA 2004 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 127 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 127 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 127 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Kontrola lotów - dramat sensacyjny reż. Richard Howard, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Bruce McGill, Robert Sean Leonard, Kristy Swanson, Margaret Cho, Kelly McGillis, Roben Paul USA 1998 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 USA 2003 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 16 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:25 Kontrola lotów - dramat sensacyjny reż. Richard Howard, wyk. Kiefer Sutherland, Bruce McGill, Robert Sean Leonard, Kristy Swanson, Margaret Cho, Kelly McGillis, Roben Paul USA 1998 AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 17:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 1987 21:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 3 Kanada 1997 22:00 Wirtualni Wojownicy - film SF reż. Phillip J. Roth, wyk. Ken Olandt, Kristen Dalton, Adam Baldwin, Matthias Hues USA 1995 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 3 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 2002 01:25 Wirtualni Wojownicy - film SF reż. Phillip J. Roth, wyk. Ken Olandt, Kristen Dalton, Adam Baldwin, Matthias Hues USA 1995 National Geographic Channel 08:00 Foki: Książęta lodu - film dokumentalny 09:00 Superdrapieżniki - film dokumentalny 10:00 Rekin doskonały - film dokumentalny 11:00 Niedźwiedź doskonały - film dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Palmowa Wyspa w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Archipelag sztucznych wysp - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na pokładzie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Na skróty - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment - film dokumentalny 18:00 Wymarzona łódź podwodna - film dokumentalny 19:00 Superkomórka - film dokumentalny 20:00 Mnich kung-fu - film dokumentalny 21:00 Anatomia sztuk walki - film dokumentalny 22:00 Zabójcze kung-fu - film dokumentalny 23:00 Miecz samuraja - film dokumentalny 00:00 Za kulisami: FBI - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wybuch tornada - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Scooby i oporny wilkołak - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 08:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:00 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Lamborghini - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Klub zabytkowych samochodów: Jaguar MKII - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Szkoła letnia - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Airbus/Wozy strażackie/Keczup - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kaski/Guma/Nowoczesne technologie walki z falami - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Skok na nartach wodnych - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: BMX na pochylni - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 61 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 42 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 43 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Chevrolet impala '59 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 7 20:30 Niezniszczalni - program popularnonaukowy odc. 8 21:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne zauroczenie - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły światem: Zabójca z Green River - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Niewiarygodne tajemnice medycyny: Transseksualizm - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku zimy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Prawdziwy kod Leonarda da Vinci - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 02:00 Godzina zero: Masakra na dworze królewskim w Nepalu - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Obsesja na punkcie kamperów - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 03:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 04:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Planete 05:45 Legendarne zwierzęta: Szczur, kaczka i dziobak - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 06:15 Sieć życia: Słonie afrykańskie - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/13 06:45 Sieć życia: Wydra morska - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/13 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial dokumentalny odc. 23/28 08:50 Sieć życia: Krab skrzypek - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/13 09:25 Sieć życia: Mrównik - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/13 10:00 Najnowsza technika wojskowa: Zwalczanie terroryzmu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/5 11:15 Premiera. Mała planeta Słońce w nocy: Głód, woda - serial dokumentalny odc. 11/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Przyjaciel, grubas - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/15 12:20 Absolut Warhola - film dokumentalny 14:00 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Ukryte skarby - serial dokumentalny odc. 20/28 15:45 Recepta na przetrwanie: Dostarczanie dóbr - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/6 16:45 Historia faszyzmu: Do nas! - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/5 17:50 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Magia Czerwonej Wyspy - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/28 19:45 Komunizm - historia iluzji: Rewolucja Lenina - film dokumentalny odc. 1/3 20:45 Premiera. Portrety Paco Rabanne. Na przekór konwencjom - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Portrety Jean Paul Gaultier. W poszukiwaniu linii doskonałej - film dokumentalny 22:45 Premiera. Seans Planete Życie codzienne na Saharze - film dokumentalny 00:40 Marilyn - śledztwo raz jeszcze - film dokumentalny 01:40 Pojedynek z diabłem - film dokumentalny 02:35 Przechadzki z architektami: Amiens - serial dokumentalny odc. 15/19 03:05 Przechadzki z architektami: Brest - serial dokumentalny odc. 16/19 03:35 Przechadzki z architektami: Nantes - serial dokumentalny odc. 17/19 Fox Life 08:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 24, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 1 USA 1998 08:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 25, Synowie i kochankowie Cz. 2 USA 1998 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 11, Ślicznotki w bikini reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Być jak gwiazda: Sarah Jessica Parker 10:30 Gej, zajęty czy do wzięcia - program rozrywkowy odc. 17 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 12, Dekoracja świąteczna USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 13, Nelly USA 1998 12:00 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 21, Proces Renee USA 2000 12:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Ogień i lód reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 12, Duch z przeszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 14, Dekonspiracja Francja 2006 15:30 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 4, Nowa miłość reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 16:25 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 5, Nowiny reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 17:20 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 22, Samotność USA 2000 18:15 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 23, Wymiana serc USA 2000 19:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 2, Co zdarza się w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas USA 2003 20:05 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 3, Donny, wcale cię nie znaliśmy USA 2003 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 2, Duchy reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 21:55 Fuks - serial komedia romantyczna odc. 13, To co bezcenne reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 13, Błyskawiczny rozwód USA 2003 23:40 Być jak gwiazda: Nicole Richie 00:10 Być jak gwiazda: Ashlee Simpson 00:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 19, Stowarzyszenie umarłych żon reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 13, Niezwykłe porwanie reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 3 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 08:30 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Kazachstan - Rosja 10:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17: Mecz Korea Północna - Anglia 11:00 Siatkówka kobiet World Grand Prix: Mecz Japonia - Polska 13:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Czech - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 13:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Czech - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Burgos - 5. etap 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa Zawody World Tour w Aland: Mecz finałowy kobiet 17:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 17:30 Skoki narciarskie Letnie Grand Prix w Einsiedeln (Szwajcaria) 19:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Toronto: Mecz półfinałowy 20:45 Boks Walka o mistrzostwo świata federacji IBO w Las Vegas - waga lekkopółśrednia: Ricky Hatton - Jose Luis Castillo 21:30 Boks Walka o mistrzowskie pasy federacji WBA i WBO w Mashantucket - waga lekka: Acelino Freitas - Juan Diaz 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Niemiec 23:30 Fight Club: World Max Finals - magazyn sportów walki 01:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Niemiec MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 09:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 09:30 MTV w domu u... - z wizytą u gwiazd 10:00 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 11:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 12:00 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Mastermix - program muzyczny 14:00 Colorful Music Mix - teledyski 14:30 MTV za kulisami teledysku: Stupid Girl Pink - jak się kręci teledyski 15:00 MTV: Hotel Yellowcard - program o zespole 15:30 MTV: Chemical Romance - program o zespole 16:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 16:30 Podwójne uderzenie - reality show 17:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 18:00 Dziewczyny z okładki - w pogoni za karierą 18:30 Re-kreacje - metamorfozy na ekranie 19:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 20:00 Summer of MTV - letnie hity 22:00 MTV Live: The White Stripes - koncert 23:00 Happy Tree Friends - kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków 23:30 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00:00 Dirty Sanchez - do pierwszej krwi 00:30 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 13:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 14:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:00 Parot - gra MMS-owa 15:30 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17:00 Całuśnik 17:30 Latobranie 18:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 19:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 20:00 Parot - gra MMS-owa 20:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra MMS-owa 21:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 06:30 Rio Rita - komedia reż. S. Sylvan Simon, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Kathryn Grayson, John Carroll USA 1942 08:00 San Francisco - melodramat reż. W.S. van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Jeanette MacDonald, Jack Holt USA 1936 09:55 Cień zbrodni - film kryminalny reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. William Powell, Myrna Loy, Barry Nelson, Donna Reed USA 1941 11:35 Pieśń mordercy - komedia kryminalna reż. Edward Buzzell, wyk. William Powell, Keenan Wynn, Myrna Loy, Dean Stockwell USA 1947 13:00 MGM: Gdy lew zaryczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 reż. Frank Martin, USA 1990 14:00 To się wydarzyło na największej wystawie świata - film muzyczny reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Elvis Presley, Joan O'Brien, Yvonne Craig, Gary Lockwood USA 1963 15:45 Piękny i zły - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Lana Turner, Kirk Douglas, Walter Pidgeon, Dick Powell USA 1952 17:40 Amerykanizacja Emily - komedia obyczajowa reż. Arthur Hiller, wyk. Julie Andrews, James Garner, Melvyn Douglas, James Coburn USA 1964 19:40 Czarny dzień w Black Rock - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Sturges, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Robert Ryan, Dean Jagger, Walter Brennan USA 1955 21:00 Syrena z Missisipi - film sensacyjny reż. François Truffaut, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Catherine Deneuve, Nelly Borgeaud, Michel Bouquet Francja/Włochy 1969 23:00 Viva Las Vegas - film muzyczny reż. George Sidney, wyk. Elvis Presley, Ann-Margret, Cesare Danova, William Demarest USA 1964 00:25 2001: Odyseja kosmiczna - film SF reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Keir Dullea, Gary Lockwood, William Sylvester, Daniel Richter USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1968 03:00 Syrena z Missisipi - film sensacyjny reż. François Truffaut, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Catherine Deneuve, Nelly Borgeaud, Michel Bouquet Francja/Włochy 1969 04:50 Piękny i zły - dramat obyczajowy reż. Vincente Minnelli, wyk. Lana Turner, Kirk Douglas, Walter Pidgeon, Dick Powell USA 1952 Zone Europa 08:00 Dziewięć żywotów Thomasa Katza - dramat reż. Ben Hopkins, wyk. Thomas Fisher, Ian McNeice, Tony Maudsley, William Keen, Andrew Melville, Toby Jones, Asif Kapadia, Kris Krishnamma, Sophie Bevan Anglia/ Niemcy 2000 09:35 Solomon i Gaenor - dramat reż. Paul Morrison, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Nia Roberts, Sue Jones-Davies, William Thomas Wlk. Brytania 1999 11:25 Róża i Kornelia - dramat reż. Giorgio Treves, wyk. Stefania Rocca, Chiara Muti, Athina Cenci, Massimo Poggio, Daria Nicolodi, Massimo De Rossi Włochy 2000 13:00 Bezimienna królowa - komedia reż. Gonzalo Suárez, wyk. Carmen Maura, Marisa Paredes, Juanjo Puigcorbé, Jesús Bonilla, Cristina Marcos, Pepa López, Kiti Manver, Isabel Ruiz de la Prada, Gabriel Garbisu, El Gran Wyoming, Clara Sanchís, Nancho Novo, Joaquín Hiszpania 1992 14:35 Żywi, a najlepiej martwi - western reż. Duccio Tessari, wyk. Giuliano Gemma, Nino Benvenuti, Sydne Rome, Antonio Casas, Cris Huerta, George Rigaud, Luis Barboo, Brizio Montinaro, Arturo Pallandino, Dan van Husen Wlochy/ Hiszpania 1969 16:30 Kochajmy się! - dramat reż. Miklós Jancsó, Károly Makk, Pal Sandor, wyk. Gyorgy Cserhalmi, Andras Kern, Laszlo Gorog, Andrea Moldvai Kiss, Ila Schutz, Lajos Kovacs Węgry 1996 18:15 Pies ogrodnika - komedia reż. Pilar Miró, wyk. Emma Suárez, Carmelo Gómez, Fernando Conde, Ana Duato, Miguel Rellán, Juan Gea, Maite Blasco, Rafael Alonso, José Lifante, Blanca Portillo, Vicente Díez, Cesáreo Estébanez, Diego Carvajal, Vicente Cue Hiszpania / Por 20:00 Salon filmowy - Nicolas Roeg: Zmysłowa obsesja - dramat reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Art Garfunkel, Theresa Russell, Harvey Keitel, Denholm Elliott, Daniel Massey, Dana Gillespie, William Hootkins, Eugene Lipinski, George Roubicek, Stefan Gryff, Sevilla Delofski, Robert Walker, Wlk. Brytania 1980 22:10 Solomon i Gaenor - dramat reż. Paul Morrison, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Nia Roberts, Sue Jones-Davies, William Thomas Wlk. Brytania 1999 00:00 Niezwykłe namiętności - film erotyczny wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:35 Dziwne moce - film erotyczny reż. Claire Delune, wyk. Salawa, Koranie, Sylvie Lambert, Jose Diaz, Loan Francja 2003 02:25 Zmysłowa obsesja - dramat reż. Nicolas Roeg, wyk. Art Garfunkel, Theresa Russell, Harvey Keitel, Denholm Elliott, Daniel Massey, Dana Gillespie, William Hootkins, Eugene Lipinski, George Roubicek, Stefan Gryff, Sevilla Delofski, Robert Walker, Wlk. Brytania 1980 Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 119 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 120 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 121 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 122 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 123 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Marzycielka - serial odc. 41 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 12 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 13 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 14 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Czuły układ - film fabularny reż. Art Altounian, wyk. Tamara Davies, Phil LaMarr, Peter Lavin, Jamir Wilder USA 2000 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 12 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 2 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 20 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 15 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 6 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 01:00 To jest życie: Prawo wyboru - serial odc. 42 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 80 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 81 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 82 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 83 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 84 Kolumbia 2004 MiniMini 06.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 5) serial animowany 06.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 6) serial animowany 06.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 7) serial animowany 06.30 Tabaluga (odc. 2) serial animowany 06.55 Krecik (odc. 13) serial animowany 07.05 Pszczółka Maja (odc. 43) serial animowany 07.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 12) serial animowany 07.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 12) serial animowany 08.00 Noddy i przygoda na wyspie film animowany 08.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 11) serial animowany 08.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 6) serial animowany 08.50 Rumcajs (odc. 28) serial animowany 09.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 72) serial animowany 09.05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (odc. 1) serial animowany 09.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 23) program dla dzieci 09.45 Bracia koala (odc. 47) serial animowany 10.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 22) serial animowany 10.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 66) serial animowany 10.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 11) serial animowany 10.45 Sesame English (odc. 8) serial animowany 11.00 Noddy (odc. 85) serial animowany 11.10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11.15 Tomek i przyjaciele (odc. 48) serial animowany 11.25 Świnka Peppa (odc. 10) serial animowany 11.35 Listy od Feliksa (odc. 5) serial animowany 11.50 Rumcajs (odc. 27) serial animowany 12.00 Mój mały kucyk (odc. 30) serial animowany 12.30 Kacze opowieści (odc. 46) serial animowany 12.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 7) serial animowany 13.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 23) serial animowany 13.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 24) serial animowany 13.30 Clifford (odc. 14) serial animowany 14.00 Miś Uszatek (odc. 2) serial animowany 14.10 Miś Uszatek (odc. 3) serial animowany 14.20 Miś Uszatek (odc. 4) serial animowany 14.30 Tabaluga (odc. 1) serial animowany 14.55 Krecik (odc. 12) serial animowany 15.05 Krecik (odc. 5) serial animowany 15.30 Witaj, Franklin (odc. 11) serial animowany 15.55 Świnka Peppa (odc. 11) serial animowany 16.00 Zdjęciaki (odc. 71) serial animowany 16.05 Listonosz Pat (odc. 52) serial animowany 16.20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (odc. 22) program dla dzieci 16.45 Bracia koala (odc. 46) serial animowany 17.00 Świat Elmo (odc. 21) serial animowany 17.15 Bawmy się, Sezamku (odc. 65) serial animowany 17.40 Globtroter Grover (odc. 10) serial animowany 17.45 Sesame English (odc. 7) serial animowany 18.00 Elmo odwiedza strażaków film animowany 18.55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (odc. 8) serial animowany 19.05 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 25) serial animowany 19.20 Małe zoo Lucy (odc. 26) serial animowany 19.30 Clifford (odc. 1) serial animowany DSF 6:00 Poker - Superstars of Poker III (8) 6:45 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 7:15 Teleshopping - Werbesendung 7:30 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 8:30 Ellermanns Morningshow - Dauerwerbesendung 8:45 5 Ocean Race (10) - 5 Ocean Race (10) 9:15 Hot Rod Build off - Der beste Roadster der USA (2/2) 10:15 Motobike - Das Polo-Motorradmagazin (179) 10:45 Motor - Das Automagazin (189) 11:45 Normal - Magazin der Arbeitsgemeinschaft Behinderte in den Medien 12:15 Hattrick - 2. Bundesliga 13:30 Bundesliga aktuell - Fußballmagazin 14:30 Kicken gegen die Profis - Fußball-Doku (4/4) 15:00 Motor - Das Automagazin (187) 16:00 World Biker Build off - Der schönste Chopper der Welt (2/3) 17:00 Motobike - Das Polo-Motorradmagazin (180) 17:30 Poker - Poker After Dark Staffel 5 (5) 18:30 Biker-Lifestyle-TV - Sporty motorowe 19:00 Motor - Das Automagazin (188) 20:00 Poker - European Challenge (1) 22:00 SmackDown - Fights der Wrestling-Stars (25) 23:00 D:SF - Das Sportquiz 0:00 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 0:45 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 1:15 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 1:45 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 2:15 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka 3:00 Dauerwerbesendung - Program reklamowy 3:30 Sport-Clips - Rozrywka Canal + Sport 2 6:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy - Inne 12:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy - Inne 14:00 FC Reading - Chelsea Londyn - Liga angielska 16:15 Ligue 1 - Magazyn ligi francuskiej 17:10 FC Sochaux-Montbéliard - AS Monaco - Liga francuska 19:15 Weekendowy serwis sportowy - Inne 0:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy - Inne Edusat 6:00 Pasmo sportowe - Relacja 7:40 Pasmo sportowe - Relacja 7:58 Program dnia - Zapowiedź programu 8:00 Matematyka - odc. 4 8:50 Matematyka - odc. 5 9:40 Prosto z morza - odc. 18 10:05 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 11 10:55 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 12 11:45 Uczelnia przyszłości - Reportaż 12:25 Program dnia - Zapowiedź programu 12:30 Podstawy samokształcenia. Rozwijanie umiejętności studiowania - odc. 9 13:20 Podstawy samokształcenia. Rozwijanie umiejętności studiowania - odc. 10 14:05 Koncert otwarcia festiwalu OSP Krynica - odc. 2 16:50 Program dnia - Zapowiedź programu 16:55 Matematyka - odc. 4 17:45 Matematyka - odc. 5 18:35 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 11 19:25 Uczelnia przyszłości - Reportaż 20:00 Zapaśnicze Mistrzostwa Europy Kadetów w Warszawie - Reportaż 20:35 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 12 21:25 Program dnia - Zapowiedź programu 21:30 Pasmo sportowe - Relacja 23:05 Pasmo sportowe - Relacja 23:30 Matematyka - odc. 4 0:20 Matematyka - odc. 5 1:10 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 11 2:00 Wybrane zagadnienia z filozofii - odc. 12 2:50 Podstawy samokształcenia. Rozwijanie umiejętności studiowania - odc. 9 3:40 Podstawy samokształcenia. Rozwijanie umiejętności studiowania - odc. 10 Super RTL 6:00 Infomercials - Werbesendung 7:10 beFour - Das Star-Tagebuch 7:20 Die Koala-Brüder - Sammy und die Biene; (GB 2003) Orig: "The Koala Brothers" 7:40 Caillou - Caillou und die Dinosaurier / Die Kinderärztin; (CDN 2004) 8:00 Benjamin Blümchen - Benjamin Blümchen verliebt sich; (D/DK 2002) 8:30 Schwammkopf - Sandys Rakete / Quietschende Schuhe; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 9:00 Schwammkopf - Zurück zur Natur / Im Gegenteil; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 9:30 Brilliant Creatures - Einfach tierisch - Zwierzęta 10:00 Jimmy Neutron - Jimmys neuer Job / Und täglich grüßt der Geburtstag; (USA 2002) Orig: "Jimmy Neutron - Boy Genius" 10:30 Finger Tips - Magazyn dziecięcy 11:00 Camp Lazlo - Der Baum der Träume / Marshmallow-Wahnsinn; (USA 2005) 11:30 Der rosarote Panter - Panthergeist / Der Pharao sieht rosarot; (USA 1993) Orig: "Pink Panther Series" 12:00 Typisch Mädchen - typisch Jungs! - Schlussmachen für Anfänger / Die Kosmetik-Königin; (CDN 2002) Orig: "Girlstuff Boystuff" 12:30 Typisch Mädchen - typisch Jungs! - Wahrheit oder Pflicht / Die Film-Premiere; (CDN 2002) Orig: "Girlstuff Boystuff" 12:45 Die Superköche - Kochshow für Kinder 13:00 Simsalabim Sabrina - Die Großeltern-Falle; (USA 1999) Orig: "Sabrina - The Animated Series" 13:30 Lilo und Stitch - Der Scherzkeks; (USA 2003) Orig: "Disney's Lilo & Stitch" 14:00 Fillmore - Das ganze Leben ist ein Spiel; (USA 2003) Orig: "Disney's Fillmore" 14:20 beFour - Das Star-Tagebuch 14:35 Schwammkopf - Disco-Quallen; (USA 1999) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 14:55 Power Rangers Mystic Force - Die Macht des Schicksals; (USA 2006) 15:20 Power Rangers Mystic Force - Die Macht des Schicksals; (USA 2006) 15:55 Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde - Mr. Funny Bunny; (USA 2004) Orig: "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" 16:25 Fosters Haus für Fantasiefreunde - Der "Adoptiere-ne-Idee"-Samstag; (USA 2004) Orig: "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" 16:50 Schwammkopf - Kulturschock / F.U.N.; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 17:20 WOW: Die Entdeckerzone - Wissensmagazin 17:50 Typisch Andy! - Die Qual der Wahl; (CDN 2001) Orig: "What's with Andy?" 18:20 Finger Tips - Magazyn dziecięcy 18:50 Lilo und Stitch - Bö; (USA 2003) Orig: "Disney's Lilo & Stitch" 19:15 Fillmore - Ein Name verpflichtet; (USA 2003) Orig: "Disney's Fillmore" 19:45 Schwammkopf - Aufgeblasen / Die Wachsfigur; (USA 2001) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 20:15 Disney präsentiert - (USA 2000) Orig: "Disney Presents" 21:10 Disney präsentiert - Zwierzęta 22:10 7 Tage - 7 Köpfe - Rozrywka 23:10 Otto - Die Serie - Rozrywka 23:45 Otto - Die Serie - Rozrywka 0:20 Media-Shop - Werbesendung 0:20 Infomercials - Werbesendung 2:05 Fun-Night - Rozrywka Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Edusat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku